Good Intentions have the Roads Paved
by Tora Ryeder
Summary: A story that will involve Sasuke/Naruto, Sasuke/Sai, Sai/Naruto, Naruto/Gaara, yes gaara will bottom in this xD, and eventually a mix of all four. Not all smut, with a storyline but... um... mature . Read at own risk!
1. The Deal

Gasps filled the room as the sound of bodies moving sounded clearly. A sharp moan came from one of the shapes on the bed, a smirk visible on the other man's face as he brought the blonde closer to him. Whispering softly into his ear, the raven haired man nuzzled the blonde's neck, making sure that he was brought close, arched and able to feel each snap of his hips as he brought both of them to their completion. Within moments, another sharp cry came from the blonde as his seed covered the already stained sheets.

"S-Sasuke!"

The smirk widened as he heard the boy crying out his name, a low chuckle filling the room along with the blonde's pants. "Yes?" Whispering that, he nibbled on the tan ear, his hands slowly moving down his body to touch him, keep the slightly shorter man close to him. How long had it been since he had heard his name cried out like that? Naruto had gone searching for him months ago and hadn't been able to get him back to the village. It had taken him and someone else, someone that he refused to name, to get him to where he was willing to come back. What they had done had been… persuasive… and the man had agreed.

On one condition, of course. The act that had been done that had gotten the man to come back to the village that he had grown up in had to be repeated, on his say, when he wanted it. Both had at first objected to it, but now it seemed like at least Naruto had embraced it; had embraced the thought of belonging to someone like this. Would it stay that way? He wasn't completely sure but.. he knew enough to know that he wasn't going to push it. Sasuke may have had the blonde as his own personal 'call girl', but that didn't mean that the wrong push wouldn't send him into a fury… No need for something like that.

He watched as Naruto was still moaning, shivering as Sasuke pulled out of him, nuzzling his neck once more as he watched the emotional blonde writhing from the motion alone. The sight caused him to moan softly, curious on if the blonde could take yet another round. They had been going at it for a while now but he wouldn't be too surprised if Naruto got sick of his needs and began to struggle; not that that would actually bother him all that much. In his time with the Sound, Sasuke had learned to appreciate things that one had to work for. When it came to pleasure, the raw, primal needs were no different than anything else that he wanted. A little fight could make it just that much more fun. For him, anyway.

The blonde was soon facing him now, something that the raven haired man never allowed during their romps, but he was out of breath and done. Reaching up to touch Sasuke's hair, he bit his lip as something seemed to flash past those blue hues. He was thinking something but the Uchiha didn't need to know what it was that was going through his mind. There was nothing between them other than sex and the remnants of a childhood friendship that no matter the amount of fighting that they did could break. Sasuke would know; he had been trying for months before he finally just gave into it.

"You were… rougher than normal, bastard."

Sasuke smirked at the name, chuckling before he shook his head again. "Not my fault you were desperate, idiot." And just like that, the flicker was gone and they were no longer close friends with pieces of a friendship between them, but just fuck buddies. That was the way that it was supposed to be and Sasuke would be damn sure that that's the way that it was kept.


	2. Blushing Memories

Within hours, Sasuke was gone from Naruto's house and the blonde was left alone to do cleanup for his own home, sighing softly again as he was glancing around, seeing if there was anything that he could get away with just not messing with. The sheets needed work; the lamp had been shoved off of the night table in a flurry of movements from both men in their need. Apparently they had both been on a mission – something that Naruto hadn't known – and Sasuke was needier than he normally was. Not that he would tell him that he had been needy… to tell him that was to just ask for him to kick his ass.

Sighing softly, he was in the shower, washing his normal length blonde hair, his blue hues closed as he thought about whatever it was that was getting at him now. Lately it had been Sasuke. As much as Naruto was thankful that his friend was back and safe, he didn't know if he could really consider the Uchiha his friend anymore. Now it seemed like all that they were to one another were simply fuck buddies that weren't necessary for anything but a quickie and maybe a long session if they were both feeling particularly raunchy and kinky. That hadn't happened in a while and he found that he actually was upset about that. Should a friend want another friend like that?

He rested his forehead against the cool tile of the shower, the water cascading over his lightly scarred back as his eyes stayed closed, trying to relax.

They weren't friends and he needed to remember that. Whatever had happened with Sasuke and Naruto… it was gone. Maybe if Orochimaru hadn't gone near the other then that wouldn't have been the case but the ninja still didn't know anyone around that could reverse that. Taking out Sasuke's memory had been something that Tsunade and the others had seriously been considering but even Sai had said that that wasn't something that should happen. Maybe it was because of what had happened with his own mind that made him speak out, made him almost fear it… but Naruto was just thankful that he had been with him in it.

Without any options on what to do with the before-rogue ninja, Tsunade and the others had simply trusted Sasuke in the care of Sai and Naruto. The fact that the two hadn't objected, not even Sai, should have been a warning to them that there was something up but he guessed that they were just thankful to have one of the more powerful ninjas back in their village. For the snake-shinobi to have someone like Sasuke, possibly even gaining his body in a complete form, it was an image that no one wanted to think of.

Thoughts beginning to become too serious, Naruto shut off the shower and began to dry off. He couldn't keep thinking too much into things like this, but he always did. As ditzy and annoying as many people had considered him, most of the others from his class before had realized that there was in fact a mind in that blonde head, and that mind was something that was to be feared. As creative as he could be, one of the things that had got him as far as he had gotten was the fact that he was someone that could do what he wished while still thinking of others. Naruto was a kind hearted person but sometimes that empathy and sympathy that he had for others would bite him in the ass. Now was one of those moments where he was feeling truly hurt about Sasuke, even if he had had him in his own body just hours before.

"I've gotta stop thinking about this shit…" Murmuring his words softly, Naruto dressed in a pair of loose pajama pants, the fabric hanging low on his waist to where there were glimpses of the top of his ass and gave full views of his hips to anyone that looked in. Not that anyone was going to look in, at least he didn't think so. There were only two people that he saw on a regular basis and those people were Sasuke and Sai.

Speaking of Sai… wasn't he supposed to have met him earlier that day?

The blonde sat on the bed, thinking a bit more about that. He found that thinking about the white skinned man was much easier than thinking of the friend that he still wasn't sure if he had lost or not. Making sure that his thoughts didn't go back down that line of thought, Naruto fell back on the bed as he sighed softly. Why was it that the two most important people in his life, currently, were both emotionless bastards? No, not emotionless… just not holding the emotions that he wished that they would.

He didn't really want Sai to have too many emotions, though… more than likely he would be one of those guys that became jerks and assholes… more so than he already was. Like Kiba. Naruto shivered at the thought of taking it from a guy that smelled like dog's ass. Not something that he found at all pleasant and definitely not something that he was going to encourage or enforce with anyone.

And yes, he was the bottom for both Sai and Sasuke.

How he had gotten with Sai though... that had been one of the more interesting days of his life… especially seeing as it hadn't really been all that long ago. Naruto and Sai had gotten Sasuke back in the village just a few months ago so the Uchiha had been using them as his own personal fuck buddies for months now, but the blonde and artist hadn't really interacted in that way. At least, they hadn't until the last mission that they had had.

By now, Tsunade had trusted the two to be able to handle some things on their own. They had shown that they worked well as a team, when they weren't throwing insults at one another, and they were two of the more skilled shinobi in the village anyway. Something that most of the people didn't know, though, was that when they were alone now, it was awkward as hell. At first they hadn't known that the other was being used by Sasuke, the man having made them agree to the deal in separate settings, but the man enjoyed telling them what it was that they were doing. They had been disgusted, pissed even, at first but then there were emotions that neither really expected.

Jealousy.

Sai had been the first one to bring it up: Which one of them was he going to first? They both knew that Sasuke was insatiable so of course he couldn't just have one go and be fine for a while. No, the man was someone that enjoyed going at it until one or both people were too damn tired to move for a while. It was something that was both loved and hated about him with anyone that had sex with him on a regular basis; the only two people being Sai and Naruto. They both knew this but it got to a point that they had wondered which one was the favorite; which one of them made Sasuke run hotter? They hadn't ever gotten an answer but it had been damn awkward ever since.

On their last mission, however, the two had ended up having to get a real hotel room; something that neither of them had had for the longest time. The two had been thankful at first, having thought that the mission would be a breeze, which in a way it was. In another way, it was hell. Their mission had been surveillance, something that anyone knew was simple enough, and had gone perfectly but the hotel had only allowed them one bed. One. Single. Fucking. Bed.

Naruto could remember the arguments of who it was that got the bed, who it was that had the rights to the blankets, the pillows… Neither of them had won. Actually, both of them ended up tangled up on the bed for some reason or another; more than likely from a fight that Naruto started stupidly. At first they had simply stared at one another before the pale skinned man did something that he didn't expect… at all.

He kissed him.


	3. Always the Uke

So, I haven't been saying anything in the past two chapters because I forgot to… but um… yeah xD This is some story that I've been writing for a friend of mine and I actually forgot that I had an account here and my other friend gave the suggestion so here it lies. ^.^ I do not own Naruto or anything of the sort, otherwise, things like this would be happening much more often.

Carry on.

=w=w=w=

Sai was kissing him… he actually kissed him.

Not just kissed him, but brought Naruto's face to him and kissed him as if they were truly lovers and they had done this a thousand times before. There was no remembrance of the awkwardness that the two had had before, nothing of the fact that they weren't even really friends. There was just kissing and Sai bringing the blonde closer to him as their tongues met; Sai's by force and Naruto just not stopping him out of sheer shock.

By the time that they parted, Naruto had regained himself and had demanded Sai to explain himself. The man had only given him a shrug and turned over to begin to fall asleep. Naruto could remember grabbing him and forcing the man to look at him, something that he would have done no matter what the man did. He just didn't like people to turn their backs on him when he wanted to talk to him; there had been just too many years of people doing that to him for no reason other than some demon that he hadn't even known about at the time. Sai had simply looked at him though, but he finally got an answer out of him.

"I wanted to know why he fucks you more than he does me."

Remembering this, it wasn't hard for Naruto to feel the same blush covering his face that had covered him like before. He closed his eyes as he groaned softly, covering his face. After those words had been said, the man hadn't known what to say to the normally stoic man. What did one say to that? He couldn't think of anything so he said something that he still didn't understand how it was that he had thought of. "Why don't you find out?"

After those words, there had been a flurry of clothes coming off, rough movements, hot kisses, and Naruto taking it… again. Maybe it was because they had both been deprived for a while; Sasuke having been on some mission that took him away from them both for a while. Naruto had no idea what the man would do without them to take care of his raw needs but it seemed like he had managed. Then again, there had been the fucking of a lifetime the moment that he got home… but that didn't matter. What mattered was that Sai and Naruto had crossed into territory that neither of them truly understood. Now they were lovers as well. Or at least, close enough for them to be lovers now.

"What are you doing?"

There was a moment of panic as the blonde shot up, eyes widening to unreal proportions. "What the fuck are you doing in here?" Keeping it to where he wasn't totally yelling at the pale skinned man, Naruto was twitching as Sai simply tilted his head to the side, looking amused. "Your door was open." The blonde knew that that was wrong, knew that Sasuke wouldn't leave the front door open; he knew that it bothered him if that happened. "Bullshit!"

Sai simply shrugged before he moved to be able to sit down on the bed beside him, pushing Naruto down as he smirked at the other. "You're blushing." And once again Naruto was back in a position that he still didn't understand on how he had gotten into. Why was it that now he had two raven haired men that believed that they could take him and do whatever it was that they wished to him? Why was it that he didn't ever fight against them? Naruto could take down Sai, he could probably take down Sasuke as well if he actually wanted to… but he never did. The man just let them do what it was that they wanted to do with him. Maybe it was his need to have someone; someone that he never had when he was younger.

Or maybe he was just in freaking shock from being molested already by some emotionless prick.

Twitching, Naruto pushed Sai away from him as he snapped, "Back off!" He watched as the man raised a brown, sitting back on his haunches with an amused look on his face. "Why?" Looking at him, the blonde couldn't stop looking annoyed as hell. He was seriously asking why? Did he not realize that molesting people without their consent was rape? Naruto still had to give the okay, even if they had done this a few times already. He was sore from Sasuke, the man having not been nice and smooth at all, so he didn't think that he could take something like this.

It seemed that the other wasn't going to let him sit it out, though. Groaning again, he felt Sai pinning the other down as he shook his head just a bit. "You haven't objected before." It was just like the man to not think of the differences in situations… then again, it seemed like Sasuke was the same way now. Sometimes he didn't mind it but at the moment he was sore and Sai had a bad habit of not preparing him all the way. When told about this he simply was told to get over it because he was prepared enough with Sasuke.

"Damn it, I'm sore!" Naruto was glaring more at him as Sai had his lower body pressed against the man, chuckling softly. It was never a happy sound but it wasn't the creepy chuckle that Sasuke had developed as of late. Something else that had come with being stuck with Orochimaru… but Sai simply sounded monotone. Naruto had thought that he had broken him of it… but he didn't care so much about it as he felt that Sai was hard and ready against him. Just that alone had him shivering just slightly as he bit his lip. Now wasn't the time to get distracted but Sai was a master of reading others, even if he didn't act well himself.

Smirking, the man leaned down, nibbling on the side of Naruto's neck that wasn't marred by hickeys left by the previous lover. "Something wrong, Naruto?" He watched as the blonde was trying not to shiver, trying not to give into the feelings that he knew that he possessed. That was the one thing that Sai had shown that he was damn good at. He could read people decently well, but Naruto… he knew what made the man tick; he knew what made him burn with need. Taking advantage of that was something that he knew he probably shouldn't do but… oh well.

"B-Back off." The stutter in Naruto's words let Sai know what he wasn't going to get into too deep of shit for what he was doing. As long as he had the other needy and wanting him then there was no harm, no foul. At least, not for a while.

"Why should I?" Whispering that, he began to move his hands up the blonde's loose tank top, nuzzling his neck as their bodies continued to stay pressed together. He could feel Naruto begin to change his mind about this, he could feel the man begin to actually enjoy having Sai on top of him, restraining him… Maybe the blonde wasn't someone that enjoyed things as soft as he tried to get everyone to believe. The thought was more than a little amusing as he chuckled softly, beginning to nip and suck on the other's neck as he kept him close, enjoying the feeling of him against him.

Naruto found himself struggling less and less against him as he could feel the other's hard length against him, but that didn't stop his mind and body from reminding him that as pleasurable as this could be… he was going to be damn sore if he let Sai do what it was that he wanted. "Slow… Slow okay?" Grumbling, Naruto knew that he wasn't going to be able to get him to stop this but he could get him to slow down so that he wasn't in near as much pain as he could be. The smirk that was on Sai's face made him wonder if this was at all worth it.

"Of course." Sai was smirking still as he brought the blonde down to the bed, none too gentle, and began to nip lower onto his body. The shirts were gone as he knew better than to actually keep anything on for long. Sasuke had almost trained both of them to be men that loved things hurried, hard, and almost needy, but still lasting for longer than what should have been possible. Did either of them think of this as Sai kissed down the blonde's body, tugging down the pants? No. the only thing that both of them were thinking of was the rush that both got once the clothes came off. As sore as Naruto was, that didn't change the fact that he still had become used to constant sex at odd times of the day. This was no different.

Gasping as the air was cooling his now revealed member, Naruto hissed softly as he felt Sai chuckling, the breath landing on his already hardening length. "It always surprises me that you actually have one…" Muttering his words, Sai ignored the indignant reply of Naruto, not even hearing the curse because it was cut short as pale lips surrounded the sensitive head of his lower half. Head tilted back, another hiss of pleasure came from the man as he tried to raise his hips, only to find that they were being held down by strong yet thin fingers. Smirking around Naruto's cock, Sai slowly began to take in more as he could feel how glad Naruto was to have someone down on him.

The man briefly wondered if Sasuke had ever done this for Nartuo… he probably had since the blonde seemed to be the one that he went to the most.

Almost growling at the thought, Sai took in more of Naruto, hoping to overload his still-sensitive frame with the pleasure that he could give. How dare Sasuke like this idiot more than him! Sai was more flexible, could hold out longer, wasn't as whiny as the blonde was… he was needier, yes, but he wasn't a chick with a dick.

He was also bigger.

Pride back in tact as he remembered that nice fact, he released Naruto's member from his lips, a trail of saliva connecting them for a moment as he chuckled. Looking up, he could see the blonde shivering as the air was once again on him; the wetness - - part Sai's doing, part his own anatomy - - Naruto groaned softly as he tried to sit up.

"S-Stop messing around, Sai, you bastard."

Hearing the words, Sai simply chuckled as he shook his head again. "I'm not messing around. What makes you think that I am messing?" The monotone, fake happy voice was still intact as he slipped two fingers inside of the other, stretching him barely before adding the third. Sai knew that he was going too fast, but watching the blonde writhing - - part in pain, part in pleasure - - on the bed had him near grinning. Maybe he was a bit too sadistic to be Sasuke's favorite… but oh well. He would do as he wished, even if it meant causing a bit of pain to the blonde. It was only fair. It wasn't like Naruto couldn't handle something like that, anyway, seeing as he got it from Sasuke anyway.

Sai curled his fingers into the other, watching as Naruto arched suddenly, the pained groaned turning into a gasp of pure pleasure. Smirking, Sai made the motion again as he watched Naruto's eyes closing, his body arching off the bed ever so slightly. He had found the spot that made all of the blonde's anger go away. Oh, good.

Leaning over him, Sai began to suck and bite at one of Naruto's nipples, watching as the gasps became moans. The preparation only took moments before Sai had had enough and brought his fingers out with an audible 'popping' sound.

"I hope this hurts."

Whispering his words, he watched as Naruto had a look of confusion on his face just moments before his body arched high off the bed, Sai's hands on his hips being the only thing that kept him from making it more difficult. Thrusting deep into the other, he didn't allow Naruto to have a moment of rest as he simply drew back his hips, allowing only the head to remain in Naruto's passage before plunging deep inside of him again. He wasn't soft or gentle at all as he took Naruto hard; his annoyance and anger beginning to show. Why was he the second one? He was better looking, better acting, better overall than this blonde… idiot!

Sai watched as Naruto was whimpering for a while before he took a small bit of pity on him. Angling his hips, he struck that spot that turned the whimpers into moans. He had touched the spot but now that he had him here, he thrust harder, faster, rougher; knowing exactly what to do to send the man over the edge again and again.

It only took moments for Naruto's legs to wrap around Sai's waist, pulling him deeper as he felt the thrusts; his world dancing along the line between pain and pleasure, always going just to that point where he thought that it would be too much but then Sai would touch him somewhere else; his side, his nipple, his neck, his lips, his hair… and it would be pleasure once more. Bringing him even closer, Naruto's hands shot out to touch Sai but were soon pinned as the ravenette had him almost bent in two, keeping him pinned but taking him deeper than before.

Head thrown back, Naruto allowed him to do whatever it was that he wanted; as long as the pleasure continued then he just didn't care. Sai could go on for a long time – whether he had been trained that way or he just was that damn good, Naruto had never bothered to ask –but Naruto was brought over the edge, near violently, too many times to count. By the time they were done, the blonde was simply lying on the bed, his vision fading in and out as he could vaguely remember the filling of his ass, the sound of a scoff, probably from Sai, and then the feel of a blanket over him.

He didn't even get to shower before he fell asleep on the cum stained sheets.

*Rye's Corner*

Okay! Hopefully this was better than the last two. I know that it was a LOT longer buuuut… I like my scenes . Anyway, I'm gonna get back to my Twist of Fate story and see if I can go back and forth between the two. School's starting to slow down so… here's to hoping. Rate and Review!*


End file.
